My Oneesama
by iFluff
Summary: Aizawa Minto gets a new neighbor. But what she didn’t know was that it was the beautiful model, Fujiwara Zakuro! AND she gets to go to the same school has her!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Yay! My second fanfiction! I was meaning to do this for a while, I just haven't got round to it. Yeah I know, title isn't very creative, so if you can come up with an even better name for this fanfic, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

"Raise and shine, Miss Minto" said a female's voice has the maid opened blue silk curtains, causing the room to be flooded with the morning sun's rays. A young girl with very dark blue – almost black – hair sat up in her Queen sized bed, her hair being a bit messy from rolling around in her sleep and a sleepy look on her young girl's face. "Breakfast will be ready shortly, Miss Minto, please be ready by then. You don't want to be late for school" the maid informed her. "Hai, okay. Thank you" replied Aizawa Minto then the maid left her room. The girl then climbed out of bed and then went into her walk-in wardrobe, started to select her school uniform and then placed them neatly on her bed. Minto was never really the one to cover her head with the bed sheet, groan and say that she didn't want to get up. That was more what her friend Momomiya Ichigo did.

No, Minto was more of a morning person. Once she was awake, she would get to work on the everyday chores. The early bird catches the worm, right? Although…Sometimes Minto wished that something exciting would happen in her life. Lately she found herself getting bored by the same old routine of her everyday life. She would get up, get dressed, have breakfast, go to school and meet up with her friends, go through classes, chit-chat with her friends through break and lunch, go to her dance recital classes after school if she had it, go home, have some afternoon tea, have dinner, spare some personal time to herself then it was off to bed. Hardly exciting, was it? So you could see why Minto wished for a more exciting life. After Minto chose what she was going to wear for today did she then went into her own personal bathroom to do the usual hygienic things. When she back out did then Minto got changed out of her expensive blue nightdress and got changed into her school uniform.

Her uniform was the usual sailor type kind. She was wearing the spring and summer uniform, so the uniform had short, puffy sleeves. The colour of the uniform was a mixture of different grays. For example, her shirt and neck tie was a grayish white colour, where has her pleated skirt, the rim at the end of her sleeves and the sailor-style collar were a more of a medium grey and all the stripes that were near the ends of her sleeves, sailor-collar and skirt were a dark gray. However the socks that end at her shins were a short of bluish purple colour with a white stripe at the end and the school's logo facing outwards, also in a white colour. Minto then picked up a brush and started brushing her hair. Minto's usual trade-mark style was a pair of buns tied at the sides of her head at the back with a few strands falling stubbornly down and ending near or past her chin. But lately she had been feeling like letting it down when she was at school, her hair falling down to her shoulders. After Minto finished getting the knots out of her hair and it was neat enough did she then pick up a blue ribbon and tied it neatly in her hair. Perfect. Minto then picked up her school bag and left her room, heading downstairs to have breakfast. However Minto's breakfast was soon disturbed when the old lady housekeeper came up to her. "Miss Minto, I hate to disturb you while you are eating, but your friend Ichigo is at the door for you" she told her. "I see" Minto said. "Tell her to wait for me, will you?" she asked the housekeeper. "Of course" the old lady replied, bowing slightly before leaving the room.

After Minto finished did she then one of the maids to bring her, her school shoes, which were typically a pair of brown penny loafers. After the maid brought her shoes to her did Minto put them on, grabbed her school bag then left the dining room to meet Ichigo in the main hall of the mansion. "Hey Minto!" the cherry red-haired girl that was Momomiya Ichigo greeted her friend cheerfully. Ichigo also wore the same school uniform has Minto and her hair was tied into two pink tails at the sides of her head, tied by two pink ribbons. "Shall we get going then?" Ichigo asked. Minto nodded her head. "Sure" she replied then the two left the house and started to make their way down the street. "Y'know, you could have called me first to let me know that you were coming over" Minto said to Ichigo. "Yeah well…I wanted to surprise you!" Ichigo replied. "Such a typical Ichigo answer" Minto said with a slight smile. Has the two were walking past the house that was next to Minto's did Ichigo suddenly stopped, noticing the Sold sign outside. "Looks like you'll be getting a new neighbor soon" Ichigo said to Minto, smiling.

"I wonder what they'll be like. I hope they're nice people" Ichigo added. "What do you care? You don't even live around here – Like you could afford a place here anyways" Minto added, her last sentence was done rather quietly and in a sarcastic tone. Ichigo quickly rounded on her. "What did you say?" she asked her in an angry tone, knowing that she had said something about her. "Anyways I don't really care about our neighbors. They've never got to know us, so we just do the same" Minto stated, acting like she did not hear her. "Now come on. We better get going" she added and the two continued on their way. When they got to the school, they were greeted by a familiar shy green-haired girl and an energetic blonde girl in the school yard. Midorikawa Retasu and Fon Pudding. "Oh! Ichigo-san, Minto-san! You made it" said Retasu. The four girls then went to sit at one of the outdoor tables and got chatting about what had been going on in their lives lately as well has other stuff that have been going on, like in the news for example or rumors that have been spreading around the school. Y'know, the usually stuff.

Minto was sort of zoning in and out of the conversation. And that was when she noticed _her_. She walked across the grass with such grace and elegance you would have thought she was gliding on water. Such beautiful skin she had, it was pure white, like platinum. And those slender, strong, long legs obviously belonged to a dancer, like Minto. Her gorgeous long purple hair was has soft has silk and those intelligent yet sensitive dark blue eyes of hers took a hold of you. They pulled you in. Yet they seemed to have a mystery about them also. And her slim body made the school uniform look like a fashionable outfit. Maybe it was Minto's eyes playing tricks on her, but she seemed to sparkle. She was indeed truly a diamond. An angel. How could anyone look so beautiful just walking around? And it seemed Minto wasn't the only one who was staring. Many of the other people who were near were staring too, especially the guys, but the beautiful gorgeous female before her wasn't at all bothered by the stares, acting like she didn't notice them. She was probably used to it. It took Minto a moment to realize that her heart was pounding against her chest. _Why is my heart pounding?...Wait a second; haven't I seen her before somewhere?_ Minto wondered. Then it suddenly clicked like a light bulb. It was Fujiwara Zakuro, the famous model and an up-and-coming actress! How could she not have recognized her earlier?!

But…why would Fujiwara Zakuro decide to come to this school? There were plenty of better schools in Tokyo. Minto had to pinch herself to make sure that it wasn't a dream. No it defiantly wasn't. Minto then watched has Zakuro turned the corner, away from view. _No!_ Minto suddenly thought has she leaped to her feet and started to run after her. She just couldn't let her out of her sight in case…In case she would suddenly vanish and never come back. It was a weird thought, but…she just had to make sure. Minto turned the corner and watch just has Zakuro had went inside the school building. That proved it! That proved that she wasn't a fracture of her imagination or that she wasn't dreaming! She was here and at her school too! It was a dream comes true! "Minto-san, who was that?" Retasu suddenly asked, causing Minto to snap out of her fan girl daze. Minto turned to Retasu. "You don't even know who she is?! That's Fujiwara Zakuro! The famous model!" Minto told her, getting all ecstatic.

"What?! Really?" Ichigo said in disbelief. "Ichigo, I'm sure of it! It _has_ to be her, it's just has to be!". Minto then linked her hands together, a light blush on her cheeks. "Oh, this is like a dream come true" she said in a dreamy sort of way. "Minto-oneechan is acting weird" Pudding stated. Minto then turned her attention to the three girls, noticing that Ichigo was smiling at her in a mocking sort of way. "Aw, that's because Minto is a big fan of her" Ichigo said in a kind of teasing sort of way. "N-No I don't!" Minto protested, her bushing turning redder. "But if you're not a fan of Zakuro-san, what else could it be?" Retasu mentioned. "Maybe she's in _love_ with Zakuro-san!" Ichigo concluded, obviously loving it every minute has Minto blushed even more. This would get her back for when Minto teased Ichigo about her Masaya. "Is that true, Minto-oneechan?" Pudding asked Minto. "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous" Minto told her. "Then why are you blushing so much, Minto-san?" Retasu asked her innocently. "Oh shut up!" Minto snapped at them, an angry vain appear on the side of her head. Suddenly the bell rang to signal that classes were to begin. The four girls made their way to their homerooms. _How stupid! I'm not in love with Zakuro-oneesama!...I've been of a fan of her ever since I saw her_ Minto thought has she took her seat at her desk. _There's absolutely no way I could fall in love with Zakuro-oneesama._


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time and everyone were either in their home rooms having lunch or had finished and were roaming round the school with friends and what not to past the time until classes started again. Minto were walking down the hallway with a notebook and a dark blue pen in her hands. _They said that Zakuro-oneesama were in C block_ Minto thought has she peeked through the windows of the classroom doors, trying to find the purple-haired beauty. Well, everyone around the school was calling her 'The Zakuro look alike', which Minto didn't really get.

Couldn't people see that she was the true Fujiwara Zakuro and not just some look alike? Honestly, society can be so naïve. After Minto checked every classroom in the C block, she did not see her. _Hm…strange_ Minto thought with a puzzled frown. Maybe she was in the bathroom or something. As Minto started to walk back, did she take a glance out of the window that viewed half of the school's grounds and suddenly felt her heart practically skipping a beat upon laying her hazel brown eyes on the very girl that she had been looking for.

Zakuro was right there, sitting at one of the outdoor table under the shade of a tree. Minto then broke into a run and zipped down the hallway. "Hey! No running in the hallways!" Minto heard someone say, but she ignored them. She just had to get there before she lost her again! Minto even skipped two stairs at a time in desperation to get where Zakuro was. When Minto got there, she leaned her body against a wall to take a short break to get her breath back.

After that did Minto took a peek behind the wall to make sure that her idol was still there. She was. Good. Minto then turned back round and looked in a nearby window to make sure she looked alright, patting her hair and such. Once she did that, did she then took in a deep breath then made her way towards Zakuro. _My heart's beating so fast_ Minto thought has she got ever so closer to the model. She felt so nervous. "Urm…" Minto said once she got close enough to Zakuro to try and get her attention.

The beautiful model blinked in response to the sound then turned her head up to the girl that had spoke, her mystified dark blue eyes looking into hazel ones. That look that she gave her…It looked like she was looking into her very soul. It was rather…well, imitating, actually. "Urm, Zakuro-oneesama, could I please have your autograph?" Minto finally asked, handing out the pen and paper. Zakuro gave Minto a look of confusion then turned back to her reading, which put Minto off a bit. Why was she ignoring her?

"No" Zakuro suddenly replied in a monotone voice. God, even her voice sounded beautiful (even if it was in monotone). _What?!_ Minto suddenly thought in shock by her answer. Why wouldn't she sign it? On television and in interviews in magazines, she seemed so nice and friendly. So why was she acting like this? "You must be mistaking me for someone else" Zakuro then continued in that same tone of voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Minto asked her, confused. "I'm not the one you call 'Zakuro-oneesama'". "What are you talking about?" Minto asked in shock. "My name is Nakamura Aiko" Zakuro then replied. She then went into her school bag and brought out a card, holding it in front of Minto. It was her student ID card. "Need anymore proof?". Minto swallowed, feeling kind of embarrassed by her mistake. Now she knew why everyone was calling her the 'Zakuro look alike'.

"N-No, no, that's fine" Minto mumbled. She then turned round and walked away. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Minto thought, feeing like such a fool. She had gotten her hopes up so high, and now they suddenly were falling down. Minto then shook her head slightly. No! She shouldn't feel so doubtful about what she had just heard! She _had_ to be Zakuro! She had just gotta be!

Deep down, something was telling Minto that the girl was Zakuro. Call it a sixth sense or natural instincts, but she just knew it. Despite what she had been told and how Zakuro had acted, Minto was still determined to get to know her, maybe even be friends with her. And maybe in time she would eventually confess that she is indeed Zakuro. The way Zakuro had acted towards her, it made Minto want to know more about the model. So many questions were starting to form themselves around her.

Minto could see why Zakuro decided to have a cover name. If she was famous, she would probably do that too. No body would want to get mobbed by a bunch of rabid fan boys and girls while you're at school. Minto then glanced over her shoulder at Zakuro before making her way back to her home room.

It was now after school and everyone were getting ready to leave and head on home. The minute the bell had rung Minto had started to pack her things into her school bag like mad. "Hey, Mint-" said Ichigo to her, but before she could even finish her sentence, Minto had got to her feet and ran out of the classroom. She was actually the first one to be out of there. When Minto got out onto the school's grounds did she start looking for Zakuro. But it seemed she was practically the first one out off the school building too. _Guess I'm too early_ Minto thought.

_I'll just wait until she comes out_ she mentally added has she placed herself on a nearby bench. She needed to take a break anyways. All this running she had been doing today, she might be able to join the track team at this rate. A minute or two had past by before she spotted Zakuro coming out of the school. Minto instantly jumped to her feet. "Hey Zak - Er – I mean Aiko-oneesama!" Minto called as she ran up to the model. "Urm, hi! I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to walk home with me" Minto offered. "Oh yeah, and I'm Aizawa Minto by the way" she added, thinking that Zakuro would think it was weird to walk home with a stranger. Zakuro looked at Minto then closed her eyes, her face turned forward. "No. I don't walk home with annoying girls like you" she finally said then walked past Minto, leaving the poor girl standing there in shock….


End file.
